Freunde 11: Wohin?
by Der Slytherin-Lord
Summary: Merton und Sarah wollen "es" machen. Aber wo findet man auf Hogwarts einen geeigneten, ungestörten Platz?


Freunde 11: Wohin?

Merton hatte seinen Zauberstab verl schen lassen. Das bedeutete, da der Gang, in dem er sich befand, jetzt praktisch v llig dunkel war. Nur ein fast nicht wahrnehmbares Glimmen von Sarahs Zauberstab drang um die Ecke, wo diese ihm ein kleines St ck vorausgegangen war. Das war aber besser so; um so weniger Licht und nat rlich auch Ger usche sie machten, um so geringer war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, entdeckt zu werden. Wenn sie von einem Lehrer erwischt w rden, d rfte es ihnen wohl sehr schwer fallen, einen glaubhaften Grund zu nennen, wieso sie hier nach Mitternacht unterwegs waren. Jetzt konnte er ein ganz leises 3-maliges Klopfen eines Zauberstabes auf Stein h ren. Das war das vereinbarte Zeichen, da die Luft rein war, und er nachkommen sollte. Er ging im Dunkeln vorsichtig um die Ecke. Sarah war schon am anderen Ende des Ganges und sp hte dort vorsichtig in den n chsten. Jetzt noch schnell eine Treppe hinunter, und sie waren in dem Gang, in dem ihr Ziel lag.  
Dieser Teil Hogwarts war so abgelegen, da man hier selbst am Tag nie jemanden traf. Genau deshalb war er richtig f r ihre Zwecke. Merton und Sarah hatten wochenlang nach einem geeigneten Raum gesucht und dabei die abgeschiedensten Ecken der Schule kennen gelernt. Aber berall waren die R ume gut abgeschlossen oder die G nge trotz der Abgelegenheit viel zu belaufen. Es war zum Haareausreisen. War in diesem riesigen Geb ude denn kein einziger ungest rter Raum zu finden?Als sie die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben hatten, hatten sie zuf llig diesen verlassenen Gang gefunden. Genau 18 T ren gab es hier. Die meisten waren aber auch hier gut verschlossen, ein paar zwar unverschlossen, aber so voll Ger mpel, da auch diese f r ihren Zweck nicht nutzbar waren. Aber 1 Raum, ein einziger, war fast leer. Wenn sie die T r von innen verschlossen, war dieses Zimmer fast ideal f r ihre Zwecke. Die paar Sachen, die sie hier brauchten, konnten sie sich einfach beschaffen; wozu waren sie schlie lich Zauberer und Hexe? Der einzige Nachteil war, da dieser Gang nur ber diese eine Treppe zu erreichen war. Ein 2. Fluchtweg w re nat rlich von Vorteil gewesen, aber man konnte eben nicht alles haben.  
Am Fu der Treppe angekommen atmeten Sarah und Merton tief durch. Hier war kaum noch zu bef rchten, erwischt zu werden. Zielstrebig gingen sie auf ihre T r zu. Merton griff nach der Klinke und dr ckte diese herunter, aber die T r bewegte sich nicht. Daf r h rten sie aus dem Raum ein kurzes Ger usch. Dann war wieder alles still. Merton und Sarah sahen sich kurz an, dann fl chteten sie in H chstgeschwindigkeit die Treppe hinauf, doch niemand folgte ihnen. Im Gang oberhalb der Treppe hielten sie an und sahen sich um. Weder hinter noch vor ihnen war jemand zu h ren oder zu sehen. Merton zog Sarah in die Wandnische hinter einer R stung, die schr g gegen ber der Treppe stand. Dort l schten beide ihre Zauberst be.  
Verdammt, was war das? , zischte Sarah so leise wie m glich.  
Ja, also, wenn ich so richtig nachdenke Irgendwie hat sich das angeh rt, als ob da drinnen jemand selbst erschrocken war. Ein M dchen, glaube ich. Merton sah Sarah an, auch wenn er in der Dunkelheit kaum ihre Umrisse erkennen konnte. Meinst du, da haben welche gerade das gemacht, was wir auch vorhatten? Sarah schluckte. Vielleicht. Wahrscheinlich sogar. Und ich dachte, wir w ren die einzigen, die dieses Zimmer entdeckt haben Schei e! , war Mertons einzige Antwort.  
Pl tzlich h rten sie ein ganz leises Rascheln aus Richtung der Treppe. Sie zogen sich noch weiter in den Schatten der R stung zur ck. Kurz darauf konnten sie ein unverst ndliches Wispern h ren, dann sahen sie 2 Schatten von der Treppe auf den Gang treten. Auch diese machten kein Licht, hielten aber ihre Zauberst be in den H nden. Nachdem sie sich kurz umgesehen hatten, schlichen sie im Dunkeln den Gang entlang um die n chste Ecke. Auch wenn Merton und Sarah die beiden nicht erkennen konnten, so waren sie sich doch sicher, da es auch 2 Sch ler waren, genau gesagt Junge und M dchen, und da diese wohl lter als sie waren.  
Nachdem ein paar Minuten vergangen und sie sich sicher waren, da die beiden anderen Sch ler sie nicht mehr h ren konnten, atmeten Sarah und Merton tief durch. Pl tzlich musste Merton leise kichern, was ihm einen Stupser in die Rippen einbrachte.  
Was findest du dabei so komisch? Wieso haben wir uns eigentlich vor denen versteckt? , fl sterte Merton leise, wobei er merkliche Schwierigkeiten hatte, sein Lachen zu unterdr cken. Die h tte uns doch berhaupt nicht verpfeifen k nnen ohne selbst aufzufliegen. Die durften genau so wenig hier sein wie wir. Wir sind so was von bl d ... , erwiderte Sarah, die das alles bei weitem nicht so komisch fand wie Merton.  
Wieso bist du eigentlich so sauer? Jetzt ist der Raum doch frei! Oder hast du jetzt keine Lust mehr? Doch, nat rlich. Sarahs Stimme war anzuh ren, da sich ihre Laune innerhalb von Sekunden verbessert hatte.

* * *

Erst in den letzten Sommerferien war Merton und Sarah bewusst geworden, da sie nicht mehr nur einfach gute Kumpel wie schon seit Ende ihres 1. Hogwartsjahres waren, sondern da sie noch mehr f reinander empfanden. In den folgenden Ferienwochen hatten sie sich bei jeder Gelegenheit heimlich gek sst. Seitdem sie aber wieder in Hogwarts und somit fast den ganzen Tag zusammen waren, war ihnen beiden klar geworden, da sie mehr wollten. An einem sonnigen Septembertag hatten sie sich bei einem kleinen Spaziergang am See erstmals detailliert ber ihre Pl ne unterhalten.  
Einen geeigneter Platz zu finden, d rfte doch wirklich kein gro es Problem sein. Hier gibt es doch hunderte unbenutzte R ume. Ich frage mich sowieso schon seit Jahren, wozu die alle mal benutzt worden sind. Keine Ahnung. Soweit ich wei , sind schon zu Mums und Dads Zeiten nur die R ume benutzt worden, die auch jetzt in Verwendung sind. , erwiderte Merton. Aber ich glaube trotzdem nicht, da wir da so einfach einen passenden finden. Alle, in die ich mal reinschauen wollte, waren zugeschlossen. So einfach lie sich Sarah nicht abschrecken. Hast du schon mal was von Alohomora geh rt? Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, da die uns das so leicht machen? Bl d sind die Lehrer ja auch nicht. Irgendwie fiel es Merton schwer, Sarahs Optimismus zu teilen.  
Ich wei genau, da es hier geeignete R ume gibt, wo man mal alleine sein kann zu zweit alleine! Andere haben doch auch brauchbare Pl tze gefunden. Merton war stehen geblieben. Welche anderen? Sarah sah sich um, ob auch wirklich niemand in H rweite war. Ich hab letztens zuf llig geh rt, wie sich Mildred Jewkes und Emalee Oliphant im Klo unterhalten haben. Du wei t schon, die beiden aus der 6., die mit dem langen blonden und die mit dem kurzen braunen Haar. Die haben mich nicht gesehen, weil ich gerade in ner Kabine war. Jedenfalls haben sich die beiden dar ber unterhalten, da sie es beide schon mit ihren Freunden gemacht haben hier auf Hogwarts. Emalee hat sogar behauptet, da sie es mit ihrem Freund schon seit fast 2 Jahren regelm ig machen w rde. Sarah sah nochmal ber ihre Schulter, ob niemand kam. Sie hat sogar erz hlt, da Madam Pomfrey schon 3 Mal den Gro reinemach-Zauber bei ihr machen musste. Den was? , fragte Merton verwirrt. Was soll denn das f r ein Zauber sein? Seine Freundin blickte fast genauso verwirrt zur ck. Du bist doch der, der in der magischen Welt aufgewachsen ist. Und du fragst mich, was das f r ein Zauber ist? Unter welcher Br cke lebst du denn? Sagt dir das Wort Abtreibung was? Ja, nat rlich. Ich bin doch nicht von gestern! Ich bin genauso gut aufgekl rt wie du. Na, also. Genau das nennt man den Gro reinemach-Zauber . Oh! Merton wurde sogar etwas rot. Und das erledigt Madam Pomfrey so zwischendurch? Haben die und ihr Freund da irgendwie rger gekriegt?  
Soweit ich wei nicht. Ich hab sogar mal geh rt, die w rde nichtmal danach fragen, wer der Junge ist, der beteiligt war.  
Und ich hab schon fast gedacht, wir w ren hier die einzigen, die Das hast du doch wohl nicht wirklich ernsthaft geglaubt? Da wir absolut die einzigen sind, nat rlich nicht. , verteidigte sich Merton. Aber wenn die Pomfrey davon wei , wissen das die Lehrer doch auch. Meinst du nicht? Sarah berlegte einen Moment. Ich glaube eigentlich nicht, da die das rumerz hlt. Da so was vorkommt, werden unsere Lehrer aber schon wissen. Die waren doch alle selbst mal hier Sch ler. Merton atmete tief ein. OK, also suchen wir uns erstmal einen passenden Raum und sehen dann weiter. Grinsend waren Merton und Sarah an diesem Tag weiter Hand in Hand am See entlang spaziert.

* * *

Als sie gerade wieder zur Treppe schleichen wollten, sahen sie am anderen Ende des Ganges einen schwachen Lichtschein um die Ecke kommen. Schnell zogen sie sich wieder hinter die R stung zur ck. Um die Ecke kam allerdings kein Lehrer, wie Sarah und Merton bef rchtet hatten, sondern es waren wieder 2 Sch ler. Als diese n her kamen, hielt Sarah ihre Hand vor Mertons Mund. Erst als die Neuank mmlinge gerade die Treppe erreicht hatten, r usperte sich Sarah und lie unmittelbar darauf ihren Zauberstab aufleuchten. Die beiden anderen Sch ler fuhren panikartig herum, wobei das M dchen vor Schreck ihren Zauberstab fallen lie .  
Wir Also Eigentlich , stotterte der Junge, den Merton als Gryffindor-5.-Kl sser zu erkennen glaubte. Als dieser allerdings erkannte, da er auch nur Sch lern gegen berstand, fasste er sich wieder. Was macht ihr eigentlich hier? Ihr habt doch um diese Uhrzeit absolut nichts hier zu suchen! Ach, und ihr habt? Sarah war jetzt die Selbstsicherheit pers nlich. Ihr wollt wahrscheinlich genau das Selbe wie wir. Aber wir waren zuerst da. Reiߒ mal den Mund nicht so weit auf, Kleine. Ich bin immerhin in der 5., und in welcher Klasse seit ihr? In der 4., nehme ich an. Also geht mal sch n in eure Bettchen. Das hier ist noch nichts f r euch. Daf r ist deine Hufflepuff-Freundin erst in der 3., wenn ich mich nicht irre. Also seit ihr 15 und 13, wir sind beide 14, das macht den gleichen Durchschnitt! Das Altersargument kannst du also vergessen. Wenn ihr noch lauter seit, wei gleich die ganze Schule, da wir hier sind. , zischte das andere M dchen, das bisher noch nichts gesagt hatte.  
Genau! , pflichtete ihr Merton, der sich bisher auch nicht am Streit beteiligt hatte, bei.  
Schlagartig wurden Sarah und der Gryffindor still. Tats chlich schien es allen so, als ob sie sich n hernde Schritte h rten. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu wechseln, beeilten sich alle, den Gang m glichst leise in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu verlassen. Als sie sich nach mehreren Treppen und Biegungen sicher f hlten, hielten sie an.  
Dann k nnen wir s heute wohl alle vergessen. , bemerkte Merton resigniert.  
Grummelnd stimmten ihm alle zu. Nachdem sie sich getrennt hatten, schafften es Merton und Sarah, unentdeckt den Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum zu erreichen.

* * *

Es war ein wundersch ner Herbst-Samstag-Vormittag. Sarah und Merton sa en an dem alten Steintisch, an dem sie oft ihre Hausaufgaben machten. Allerdings hatten sie diesmal keine Pergamente und B cher vor sich liegen. Trotz des sch nen Wetters stand beiden die schlechte Laune ins Gesicht geschrieben. Minutenlang blickten sie starr in die Landschaft, ohne ein einziges Wort zu sagen.  
Das gibt s doch einfach nicht, da es in dieser ganzen Schei -Schule kein einziges verstecktes Pl tzchen gibt, das nicht jeder andere auch kennt! , unterbrach Merton schlie lich das Schweigen.  
Sarah grunzte als Antwort nur einen unartikulierten, nicht n her deutbaren Laut.  
Da findet man nach ewigen Suchen endlich einen brauchbaren Raum, und dann ist der so bekannt, da man schon eine Warteliste f hren m sste. Sarah schnaubte nur.  
Verdammt nochmal, berleg doch auch mal mit, wo wir noch was Brauchbares finden k nnten! Merton hatte nach dem Abenteuer der vergangenen Nacht eindeutig schlechte Laune Alles Schei e! , raffte sich Sarah endlich zu einem verst ndlichen Kommentar auf. Danach st tzte sie ihr Kinn auf die H nde und stierte auf den lehren Tisch. Nach einiger Zeit blickte sie zu Merton auf. Sag mal, hast du denn niemanden in deiner Verwandtschaft, den du mal diskret fragen k nntest, ob er aus seiner eigenen Schulzeit noch einen anderen geeigneten Platz kennt? Wen denn? Merton blickte sie m rrisch an. Mum oder Dad kann ich das wohl kaum fragen, und Onkel Marc Du kannst dir doch bestimmt selber denken, wie der reagieren w rde. Beim letzten Satz konnte er sich trotz seiner schlechten Laune ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
Also hilft nur Weitersuchen. Aber wo? Wir haben doch schon berall gesucht. Sarah wirkte v llig deprimiert.  
Aber wir m ssen etwas finden! In den Ferien haben wir doch auch nirgends eine M glichkeit Auch Mertons Blick ruhte auf der Tischplatte. Nach einigen Minuten hob er pl tzlich den Kopf und blickte Sarah an. Oder wir versuchen es einfach nochmal. Und was soll das bringen? Ganz einfach: Gestern Abend war doch die Nacht vom Freitag zum Samstag! Verstehst du? Da k nnen alle ausschlafen, und deshalb machen alle gerade da solche heimlichen Ausfl ge! Deshalb wollten wir doch auch gerade letzte Nacht. Es ging wie ein Ruck durch Sarahs K rper. W hrend sie eben noch zusammengekauert dagesessen hatte, richtete sich ihr Oberk rper jetzt gespannt auf. Und du meinst, in der Woche, wenn alle am n chsten Morgen fr h aufstehen m ssen, ist nicht so viel los? Das k nnte echt stimmen. Pl tzlich konnte Sarah sogar l cheln. Wei t du eigentlich, da du ein Genie bist, Merton? Zuerst sah Merton seine Freundin nur grinsend an, aber dann wurde dieses Grinsen immer breiter. Nat rlich wei ich das. Ich hei e schlie lich Merton Darkdragon! Dabei zwinkerte er Sarah zu.  
Bl dmann! , kam es lachend von Sarah. Und Montag Abend probieren wir s. Merton packte Sarahs Hand und zog sie mit sich. Los, wer zuerst am See ist! OK. Der Verlierer muss des Sieger dann bis zur Peitschenden Weide auf den Schultern tragen Lachend liefen die beiden Freunde in Richtung See, wobei es keinem wirklich wichtig zu seien schien, zuerst dort anzukommen. 


End file.
